Naruto: A Different Prophecy
by crimsonbloodykitsu
Summary: What if the elder toad's prophecy WASN'T foretelling a child of prophecy, destined to change the world for the better, or worse? What if The Sage of Six Paths gave him the prophecy; and it's purpose was to find his successor? The answers are in the story... Godlike Naruto/Rinnegan/Mangekyo-Sharingan Naruto/NarutoxFemKyuubi/ [Rated M for lemons and gore.] {You were warned.} Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Madara and Sayuri

**My successor is the destined son that fits this description:**  
**"the blood of many heroes"**  
**"all converging into one"**  
**"strength of many generations"**  
**"bequeathed the chosen son"**  
**"just moments old and burdened"**  
**"with great evil, deep inside"**

**"their beloved home had been attacked, and defended at great cost"**  
**"of the red and blonde haired heroes, whose lives had been sadly lost"**  
**"this child has a destiny to bring the world to peace"**  
**"though 4 great struggles will take place, before the violence can be**  
**ceased" "my successor will accomplish this, with power more than I, and**  
**ascend to the realm of godhood, never to truly die.".**

This is the prophecy that the great toad elder was given by the sage of six paths,  
in the form of a tablet, that can only be read by his successor or his  
successor's biological parents. the very tablet that jiriya was given,

and told that when it glowed, he was in the presence of the destined child,

or one of his parents, and that when this occurs,

to hand it to them. This is a tale of the prophecy that will shock the ninja world to the core.

CHAPTER 1: Madara and Sayuri

After the legendary battle of the end, one Madara Uchiha was left,  
presumed to be dead, after his defeat at the hands of the shodai  
hokage; his childhood friend, fellow co-founder of Konoha (The village  
hidden in the leaves), and wielder of the famed wood style, Hashirama  
Senju. Clinging to life by a thread, and fading fast, he was found by  
a woman named Sauyri Namikaze-Hyuuga, who used the Namikaze bloodline,  
Shunpo (or flash step), to bring him to her village hospital for  
treatment, at the speed of light. Once there, he was treated by the  
village's best medics, some of the best in the world at the time, and  
after nearly 10 full months of numerous surgeries, and healing  
sessions, brought back to full bodily health. As a precaution, after  
the doctors discovered he was a ninja, he was kept sedated into  
unconsciousness for the duration of the healing process, to ensure he  
did not hurt himself or others by struggling. So, a long 9 1/2 months  
after his with the Shodai, Madara Uchiha awoke. Surprised and confused  
at being alive, he asked the doctor if the woman he remembered saving  
him brought him here. After the doctor confirmed his suspicions,  
Madara requested to meet his savior. "I suspected that you would  
like to meet her... or at least the other way around, so princess  
Sayuri was notified when you regained consciousness." "Hn..." was his  
only reply. After another 2 hours of waiting, the door to his hospital  
room was opened, revealing the most beautiful woman the stoic uchiha  
head had ever seen. Standing at a slightly above average 5'10 with  
shoulder length wavy electric blonde hair, pale blue pupil-less eyes,  
and D-cup breasts, Sayuri Namikaze - Hyuuga truly had a figure fitting  
a princess. Wearing an intricately patterned sky blue silken kimono,  
stockings, and a peculiar necklace with a red magatama pendant, she  
certainly had clothes befitting royalty as well. "I see you're awake,  
that's good, allow me to introduce myself, I am Sayuri Namikaze -  
Hyuuga, the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan. I hope you're  
feeling well, it took even the best medics in the world a long 9  
months to heal you after all that commotion at the valley, you're  
lucky I was on my way to investigate the situation, you would have  
died in 5 minutes or so after I got there, so you're also lucky that I  
of all people found you, because as the last wielder of the Shunpo  
(flash step) bloodline I was able to get you here in less than a tenth  
of a second after I realized you were still alive, regardless of the  
fact that this hospital is on the other side of the continent from  
where you were found." "I have heard of a bloodline that allowed such  
a thing, but I never thought it actually existed. I must say that is a  
very Impressive bloodline, even to my standards, and I should know, as  
the last person alive with pure Uchiha blood, and last wielder of the  
Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. In case you have not already heard of me,  
my name is Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha, the very place I was  
betrayed by and driven out of, all because I refused to be made into  
breeding stock by my clan, and they framed me with treason as revenge.  
With no proof to go against the accusations, my dear naive friend  
Hashirama confronted me on charges of the charges in the valley I  
liked to go and train in, outraged by his ridiculous accusations I  
refused to serve the sentence, and the idiot took that as further  
treason, attacking me in the process. of course, I fought back, but my  
dear stupid friend was always the better of us, as much I am ashamed  
to admit, as a result of our conflict I was ruthlessly beaten, and  
left there to die." Sayuri Namikaze - Hyuuga, I am forever in your  
debt, for saving my life, and preserving my chance to seek retribution  
and revenge on that accursed clan. Hashirama is an idiot; I cant blame  
him for falling for my clan's lies, and falsified claims.

Konoha is not at fault of the actions of my stupid friend, and my  
accursed clan. When my clan pays dearly for what they have done to me,  
I can only hope that they of Konoha don't get caught in the  
crossfire". The princess pondered his words and said "you should come  
with me to my home village, I have been using it to help refugees  
escape from the clutches of war, as the rest of my clan died in the  
last one. at least that way you can live your life without fear of  
being found, and plan your revenge in secret. If my clan had done such  
a terrible thing to me, I would do the same." "Thank you, Princess  
Sayuri"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Minato Namikaze

CHAPTER 2 :Minato Namikaze

*TIMESKIP 12 YEARS*

Sayuri could be found at her house, tending to a small blonde baby,  
while coughing her guts out. Over the years, Sayuri and Madara had  
grown closer, Madara's stoic, calm , arrogance, and Sayuri's bubbly,  
upbeat, and shy personality commented each other perfectly. They  
completed each-other, and the blonde baby in her lap was proof of  
their love. they had named him Minato, after Madara's late father,  
the only Uchiha other than his mother and little brother, he ever  
cared about, or respected. Madara had died 4 months ago of the same  
sickness that was now affecting her, a form of chakra parasite,  
introduced to the small village by a dying refugee. Before he died,  
Madara left his son with a sealing scroll of his inheritance, in a  
sealing tattoo on his left hand, that could only be opened if Minato  
willed it to, with his blood smeared on it, once he came of age. He  
had also implanted a mental genjutsu on his son, with some of his soul  
and chakra sealed with the scroll. it would allow the seal to open.  
and Madara to manifest mentally to talk with him, and explain his  
situation to him. he also inserted a failsafe to the seal, that  
measured his life-force, if it got too low, the seal would open, and  
he would heal his son, and explain his inheritance then. Afterwards,  
on his deathbed, Madara told his dear wife, that if she was to suffer  
the same fate, to do the same to Minato's seal with her soul, chakra,  
and inheritance from her, then drop their son off at Konoha  
anonymously, saying that he would be taken care of there. that was  
just what Sayuri was doing right now. she knew she only had a few days  
left to live, and was sealing Minato's inheritance into his father's  
seal, along with half her remaining soul, and chakra. after placing  
Minato into a basket, she said her final goodbyes, and used her last  
remaining chakra to Shunpo her son to Konoha, dying shortly afterward.  
and now, there he was, an infant only 6 months old, crying in a basket  
on the doorstep of Konoha's hospital complex over toe loss of his  
parents. next to him in the basket, was a note written by his mother,  
that read "His name is Minato Namikaze, a survivor of a plague that  
has killed the entire population denizens of my village, and is killing me. worry  
not, the disease only affects people over age 3, and can only be  
spread by skin contact with an infected, so he's safe to handle, as  
he's only 6 months old. please take care of my darling son, I need to  
be destroyed with the rest of my village, to prevent the spread of  
this deadly contagion. to whoever reads this, do not look for me, as I  
am most likely already dead, my body incinerated by the cleansing  
blast of incineration charges I am setting off in my village.

Sincerely, Sayuri,  
failure of a mother.

I'm Sorry Minato.  
that is what the newly instated sandime hokage, hiruzen sarutobi, read  
on the note by the crying child. as he was a kind, caring man, he  
decided to see to Minato's adoption, personally. luckily for the  
sandime, two of his students Jiriya of the toads, and Tsunade Senju,  
granddaughter of the shodai, and daughter of Arashi Senju. She was also  
known as the slug princess, due to her contract with Katsuyu, the  
great healing slug, had recently gotten together, only to find out that  
Tsunade was sterile. the 2 sannin had been looking for a child to  
adopt for some time, and Hiruzen thought young Minato would be perfect  
for them. Boy was he right, as soon as Tsunade read the heartfelt note  
from the child's mother, she and Jiriya practically demanded Minato be  
adopted by them, and they even threatened the new hokage, that if  
Minato wasn't signed over to him, that Jiriya would forever stop  
giving his old sensei the perverted icha-icha he writes after  
confiscating the ones he had, and Tsunade would casterate him.  
Needless to say, Minto was signed over to them, exactly 15 seconds  
after the second threat. Jiriya and Tsunade, after seeing that the  
note said the child's last name was Namikaze, did not change it, in  
respect to his presumed dead mother. 

*TIMESKIP 15 YEARS* 

Minato was very excited, running through the konoha streets toward the  
ninja academy. today was his graduation day, the day Minato Namikaze  
becomes a ninja of Konoha. upon arrival, he spots his adopted parents,  
Jiriya and Tsunade of the sannin, waiting for him to get his headband,  
and to be there when he does. The blonde ball of energy simply smiled  
a face-splitting smile and waved, walking past them into the  
examination hall, to receive his final exam. when the proctor called  
his name, Minato asked what the test was, and was shocked to find out  
that one only had to perform the 3 basic ninja skills to pass. He had  
been hoping it would be a challenge to get his headband. But, on the  
bright side for the blonde prodigy, this presented him with a prime  
opportunity to do one of his favorite activities, showing off. So, to  
prove his unrivaled prowace to master even the simplest techniques,  
before moving on. when asked to perform the substitution, threw the chair he was  
sitting on across the room, and substituted with it, greatly surprising  
the proctor, as the chair was mid flight when he substituted. on the  
next test, the transformation jutsu, he pumped 10 times the needed  
chakra into it, resulting in a solid, non illusion, undetectable,  
transformation into a giant cup of ramen. the confused proctor then  
said to exit the ramen cup, and perform the jutsu, but to his surprise,  
in a puff of smoke, the ramen cup was gone, with a grinning Minato in  
it's place. "that was the transformation jutsu, I just modified it to  
work better" he explained cheekily, again at the proctor's great  
surprise. Moving on, the proctor asked for the clone jutsu, and Minato  
asked "Which one?". To the proctor's response of "Any, as long as you  
make at least 3", Minato created 300 Shadow clones, and mentally  
ordered them to punch each other's faces, which they did, before  
dispelling. The now awestruck proctor simply handed the boy his  
headband, and moved onto the next student. While swaggering out of the  
academy, donning his new headband Minato walked up to a beaming with  
pride Jiriya, and an in tears Tsunade, crying about how "they grow up  
so fast". Looking proudly at his adopted son Jiriya said  
"Congratulations Minato, my son, please come to training ground 7 for  
your graduation present, before vanishing into a swirl of leaves. Not  
one to waste time, after hugging his crying adoptive mother, Minato  
did just that. Arriving at the grounds, he was greeted by his adopted  
father, standing next to a massive scroll. Grinning, Jiriya instructed  
his son to open the scroll, and sign his name in blood in order to  
become a toad summoner, like him. Upon touching the scroll, though,  
something unexpected happened. a square tablet, attached to the top of  
the scroll started glowing a vibrant blue, before levitating into the  
hands of a confused blonde. Jiriya was rendered speechless when his  
son began to read the seemingly blank tablet, that was only supposed  
to be read by the ridoku sennin's successor, or his biological  
parents, and simply let the scene unfold. when he was done reading,  
Jiriya reverse-summoned them both directly to Mount Myoboku, the realm  
of toad summons, to talk to the elder. upon arrival a confused blonde  
simply followed his father, glowing tablet in hand, to meet the toad  
elder, assuming he had a good reason. "Ma!, Pa! come quick, my son  
just read the Ridoku's tablet! hearing that, Fukusaku, and Shima,  
also known as Ma and Pa, came running with pa getting there first and  
saying "Jiriya boy, you better not be pulling my leg, that prophecy is  
not supposed to be fulfilled until October 10, 15 years from now"  
Jiriya just pointed to his kid and the glowing tablet in his hands.  
Showing up just in time to see that, Shima gasped then yelled at the  
top of her lungs: " HOLY TOADOIL HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" to  
which Fukusaku replied "QUITUERYELLIN' WOMAN! WE HAVE TO INFORM THE  
ELDER!". So, Fukusaku and Shima led them down a forest trail, into a  
temple, and up 3 flights of stairs to reach the elder's quarters. they  
were surprised when, upon entering the room, they heard the elder's  
booming voice speak " I sense you have brought with you the destined  
father of the child of prophecy. why do you stand before me this  
evening, Minato Namikaze?". at this, Jiriya stepped forward and said "  
oh great elder, I have come here to inform you that Minato read the  
tablet, and to ask if he was the chosen one, or his destined father,  
but you already asked that question" the elder hmmed at this then  
began to speak once more. I see... Minato Namikaze, please step  
forward, and listen closely to what I say, as it is of great  
importance. (Minato did as instructed) "that tablet was made by the  
Ridoku sennin in order to find his successor and his kin. The tablet  
glows when exposed to his parents, as a way to ensure that the  
prophesized child be brought into the world. I tell you this now,  
because that tablet will glow red in the presence of your soul mate,  
and destined mother of prophecy. Now, I know it seems like you will be  
forced to wed whoever the tablet chooses, but I assure you this is not  
the case. That tablet will find your perfect match, the one woman  
truly meant for you. In other words, this tablet will lead you to the  
girl of your dreams, without fear of rejection, as the prophecy goes  
both ways, you're perfect for her too. Just allow yourself to be  
guided, and the tablet will lead the way. Minato, that tablet was made  
by a man who could and did create, destroy, and resurrect life with a  
mere touch, so it would be foolish to doubt it's ability. Just trust  
it, and find your destined one." An awestruck Minato replied with  
great enthusiasm. "No offense elder-san, but you seem to believe that  
I would doubt the tablet's findings; as you said, that would be  
incredibly foolish, as the Ridoku was truly a mortal Kami, surely he  
could create such a devise."


	3. Chapter 3: Kushina Uzumaki, enter Naruto

CHAPTER 3: Kushina Uzumaki, the hero is born

In Uzugakure, the village hidden in the whirlpool, were 4 survivors of  
the combined Ame - Iwa - Kiri - Kumo surprise attack on Uzu, awaiting  
backup from konoha. Mito Uzumaki, wife of the late shoaime hokage, and  
previous jinchuriki of the nine tails, stood with her son of 49 years,  
Arashi Senju, Her daughter of 11 years, and current vessel of the nine  
tails Kushina Uzumzki Senju, and Arashi's year old son Nagato Senju,  
the elder Uzumzki and Senju protecting the younger ones from a  
multitude of attacks from Ame Ninja's water swords, and the bone  
attacks from members of Kiri's Kaguya clan, barley holding up. By the  
time the konoha ninjas got there, Mito and Arashi had died protecting  
the 2 younger clansmen, and Nagato had already been abducted by 2 Ame  
ninjas, who took pity on the boy, and decided to take him home and  
raise him as their own. Uzu was in shambles, and the only survivor had  
been Kushina, having used the nine tailed fox's chakra to heal  
several otherwise fatal wounds. The leaf ninjas breathed a sigh of  
relief that Kushina had survived, and cried for the loss of Konoha's  
best 2 ninja's Arashi Senju and Mito Uzumzki-Senju. After giving the 2  
great ninjas a proper burial, the leaf ninjas decided to change  
Kushina's name, to avoid enemy ninja coming to kill her for revenge  
based on her parents' actions. Kushina was fine with this, saying that  
the senju name was more trouble than it was worth, and gladly dropped  
her second last name. once arriving in Konoha, and reporting to the  
now hysterical sandaime, Kushina was given an apartment to live in, as  
she was now an orphan. beside herself with the death of her mother and  
brother Kushina laid face-down on her bed, and sobbed for hours until  
she heard a knock on her door...

After being given the tablet by the sage, and returning to Konoha,  
Minato was instantly depressed. Why? because as far as he knew, the  
one who was the love of his life was on vacation in Uzu, and the  
tablet was leading him somewhere in Konoha. 'Will I be able to give up  
my true love, in order to fulfill the prophecy?' he thought, the very  
idea of giving Kushina up was eating away at his psyche 'well, the  
sage did say that the tablet would find my perfect match, so maybe it  
was not to be...' 'Well, I guess I should just have faith in the  
tablet. I mean, who knows, maybe she got back early, and it's taking  
me to her... no, what are the odds of that, I should just accept  
whoever it finds for me, after all, only a fool doubts the judgment  
of the sage of six paths' he thought, not knowing that the unlikely  
situation he just suggested was indeed the case. Minato neared a  
runned-down apartment complex, following the faintly rising glow of  
the sage's tablet until he came to a door. the tablet began rapidly  
flashing as soon as he passed apartment 4A, so Minato took that as his  
que to knock. "Who is it? I wasn't expecting company... hmmm... coming,  
be right there!"  
that voice sent Minato's heart aflutter, it sounded like his beloved  
Kushina-chan. 'it can't be' he thought, 'must just be my brain playing  
tricks on me' reasoning to himself, until he saw who opened the door.  
He was right! it was his beloved! they truly meant for each other! a  
million thoughts came into minato's mind, it was truly the happiest  
moment in his entire life so far. he just gazed at her, not saying a  
word, until he saw her condition. She was flushed, with her hair all  
ratty and messed up, and had streaks of tears down her  
face. "Kushina-chan what's wrong?" Minato questioned cautiously, not  
wanting to upset her further, until she did something completely  
unexpected. she grabbed her crush's arm, pulled him inside, shoved him  
into her recliner, dove onto him, buried her face into his chest, and  
promptly burst into tears. Minato didn't know what to do in this  
situation, so he hugged her tight and whispered soothing words into  
her ear while caressing her beautiful crimson locks that he loved so  
much. after 20 minutes of this, Kushina finally stopped crying, and  
explained what happened in Uzu. He was shocked and saddened by the  
news, as Arashi was his adoptive uncle, but to Minato, none of that  
mattered right now. the love of his life and now confirmed soul mate  
was beside herself, and he needed to stop it. So, in an attempt to  
cheer her up, he told her the good news. he was now a ninja, they were  
destined soul mates after all, and best of all their future son was the  
child of prophecy. the next ridoku sennin. the one to bring the world  
to peace. after he was done explaining, Kushina was giddy with  
excitement. the cousin she always had a crush on, and fell head over  
heels for once she learned he was adopted, was her soul mate, future  
husband and father of HER child. and to make things even better, said  
child was the legendary child of prophecy. Kushina, happier than ever  
at the news, pulled Minato into a passionate kiss. Although surprised  
by her actions, Minato, quickly deepened the kiss

*TIMESKIP 10 YEARS*  
A lot happened in Konoha in the ten years after Minato and Kushina's  
first kiss. Minato turned 18, learned of his lineage and received his  
inheritance, ended the 3rd great shinobi war using his still, barley  
trained Shunpo bloodline, with the help of the training seals and  
kunai in his mother's inheritance scroll, he invented the rasengan,  
and taught it to Jiriya, Orochimaru of the sannin deserted the village  
after getting caught experimenting on random civilians, by his old  
sensei, Minato was named the yondaime hokage, and Kushina is at the  
moment nine and a half months pregnant, and in labor with their son,  
Naruto, who got his name from Jiriya's only non-perverted book, "The  
Tale Of The Gutsy Ninja", after the main character. moments later  
Kushina made the final push, and an infant's wail was heard. after  
naruto was handed to Hiruzen's wife for a check-up, a masked man  
appeared out of nowhere and slit her throat, taking naruto hostage.  
throwing him in the air, and readying a kunai to impale the boy on the  
way down, he disappeared in a flash of yellow, reappearing on the  
other side of the room in Minato's arms. "Ah... yes now I see why  
you're called Konoha's yellow flash... the masked menace spoke,  
sending chills down the spines of all who heard, with the deep level  
monotone of his voice. "Who are you and what do you want with my son!"  
Minato exclaimed angrily at the man who attempted to assassinate his  
newborn child. the orange masked man simply chuckled at the young  
hokage, replying calmly "Nothing. I really don't care at all about you  
or you're sniveling brat, the jinchuriki, however...". That was all  
minato needed to hear. "STAY AWAY FROM KUSHINA! " Minato roared,  
attempting to smash the man's face in with a rasengan, only to phase  
through the masked figure, as if he was a ghost. Acting quickly, the  
masked man grabbed Kushina bridal style, who was still too weak to  
fight back, and quickly carried her out of the barrier, and inscribed  
a contract seal upon the one that held the kyuubi(nine tailed fox) in,  
and summoned it out of the seal. Quickly subjugating the kyuubi with  
his lone showing sharingan eye, the masked man ordered it to attack  
the leaf village. While this was going on, Minato was talking with a  
barely alive Kushina, and making a plan to seal the beast into naruto,  
along with his parents' souls, via the reaper death seal. once they  
agreed on a plan, Minato temporarily sealed Kushina into a scroll to  
keep her alive in suspended animation until the sealing. Once this was  
done, Minato Shunpod himself to the village to confront the demon fox.  
quickly summoning the toad boss Gammabunta to hold it down, Minato  
prepared naruto for the sealing. flashing through hand seals at  
breakneck speed, Minato called out "Reaper Death Seal!" and the  
shinigami himself appeared. when Minato tried to explain the  
situation, the death god cut him off "I have long known of this day,  
Minato Namikaze, and have plans for your son. do not fret mortal, for  
I will seal the Kyuubi, yourself, and your wife into young naruto. but  
I have altered the seal, to combine your souls with  
Naruto's , along with sealing the nine tails away. this is so that  
naruto will be given all yours and Kushina's knowledge, but rest  
assured that it will be in the form of information, not memories, and  
the useless personal stuff will be filtered out.  
mortal, this is my gift to a future god, so do not take it personally.  
your son will be great, Minato Namikaze" "Thank you, Shinigami-sama"  
Minato replied, and moments later, it was over. the beast once  
terrorizing Konoha, now sealed away; his parents' souls combined with  
his, the story of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze began. shortly after the  
ritual was completed the sandaime found him, told the villagers how  
Minato wanted him to be seen as a hero, and how he sacrificed himself  
to seal the kyuubi into him. Before the sandaime returned with Naruto,  
Tsunade and Jiriya were told by Danzo Shimura, that naruto had died  
with his parents, and the both of them left the village, too depressed  
ever to come back and see the village their beloved son once ruled.  
After the village was rebuilt, naruto was put I to an orphanage, as  
Jiriya and Tsunade were nowhere to be found, and the sandaime was too  
old and busy to raise a child.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto and Kurimi

CHAPTER 4: Naruto and Kurimi

*TIMESKIP 6 YEARS*

It was October 10th, the sixth anniversary of the kyuubi attack in the  
leaf village. Running for his life from a mob of villagers, a 6 year  
old Naruto Uzumaki can be found. Naruto knew exactly why the villagers  
hated him, due to having the knowledge of his parents, But, although  
he knew why he was hated, he couldn't do anything about it because he  
had not unlocked his chakra or bloodlines yet, and was too young to  
use taijutsu effectively. So, here he was, running like a headless  
chicken away from an angry mob, hoping to kami he isn't caught and  
beat half to death again this year. Unfortunately for Naruto, not even  
Kami herself could stop him from being caught then, as he had already  
been backed into a dead end. Not wanting to give them the pleasure of  
screaming, Naruto simply curled up in a ball as the mob relentlessly  
stabbed him, burned him with a cattle brand to the face, skinned his  
arms with a rusty butter knife, then dumped acid o to the raw flesh of  
his skinned arms to keep him from bleeding out. he laid there in  
horrible agony, until a blow with a lead pipe knocked him out. When  
Naruto awoke, he was in a place that resembled a sewer, with stone  
walls and a glowing red pipe on the ceiling. curious, Naruto wandered  
for awhile, eventually following the red pipe to a massive cage with a  
piece of paper in the middle with the word "seal" written on it in  
kanji. he approached the cage, now knowing what was inside from his  
father's inherited knowledge, he walked inside to see a girl, looking  
to be about 18 years old, with D-cup breasts, long red hair, red  
slitted eyes, fox ears on the top of her head, and 9 tails swishing  
slowly behind her, curled up in a ball on the ground, crying her eyes  
out. Being a kind, gentle, person, Naruto approached the girl, who he  
knew had to be the kyuubi and gave her a hug "What's wrong Kyuubi? What  
could be so horrible to make the greatest of the bijuu cry?". The  
great fox jumped back, startled by Naruto's sudden appearance, and  
then began to speak" Naruto, you know who I am, and yet you still try  
to console me? I am a viscous monster, who destroyed most of your home  
village, I don't deserve to be consoled. my presence inside you has  
made your life hell, and for what it's worth I'm sorry, Naruto  
Uzumaki." " Kyuubi, I already know that the attack on konoha was not  
your fault. my dad saw that you were the sharingan's influence that  
night. you need not apologize for things out of your control. I  
forgive you Kyuubi." "I have a question though, why do look like a  
girl? are you not supposed to be a fox? plus, I had read somewhere that  
the bijuu did not have gender, or do you? also, what is your name? I  
know the sage gave you all names, but for some reason, yours was lost  
to history." "I am simply in my hanyou form, kit, and yes us bijuu do  
have genders. 'Should I tell him my name?' Kyuubi thought to  
herself...'According to the sage, his successor would end up as my  
destined mate...and Naruto here has been confirmed as his  
successor...what the heck, I might as well give the kid my name, if he  
is my future mate...better not say anything about that now, he's only  
six...'.With that, she made her decision, and spoke softly"...Kurimi,  
my name is Kurimi...". With that revelation, Naruto smiled  
brightly. "Ok Kurimi-chan, that is such a pretty name... Uhhh,  
Kurimi-chan, I know this is my mindscape and all, and I'm here because  
I was so injured, but how do I leave?...By the way, how do I change  
this place into something... I don't know...less sewer-like... like a  
forest, or something, with a river, and a pretty mountain backdrop,  
maybe a waterfall, oh and a nice comfy log cabin for you Kurimi chan!"  
As he was talking, Naruto's mindscape was changing around him, into  
exactly what he described, and when he finished speaking, and looked  
around him, he was speechless at first then smiled sheepishly, and put  
both his hands behind his head. "Well, that was easy..." he said,  
making Kurimi sweatdrop at the odd statement, before saying "Naruto,  
as for your first two questions, I was getting to that before you  
interrupted me... You were so badly injured, that I had to draw your  
soul into the seal, to keep you from completely dying. Kit, your body  
is as good as dead. your heart and lungs were removed, and your  
stomach was popped, bathing the rest of your organs in acid..." Naruto  
burst out yelling at the last statement. "WHAT, I CAN'T BE DEAD! I AM  
ONLY 6! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I'M THE CHILD OF PROPHECY, FOR  
KAMI'S SAKE". This outburst annoyed Kurimi, to the point of yelling  
back. "QUIT INTERRIUPTING ME YOU STUPID BAKA!" "Anyway, your body is  
pretty much dead right now, BUT, I know of a way to fix it. Since your  
soul is still here, we can perform the ritual that will transform you  
into a demon fox hanyou, and heal your broken body in the process,  
however, there is a catch..."

To this, Naruto responded quickly. "Kurimi-chan, if it's either die or  
become a hanyo, what choice do I have, and if I have to live with your  
"catch" or not at all, so be it... Besides, being a hanyo probably  
won't be that bad, right?" "That's the thing, Kit, the catch is, you  
won't stay a hanyo forever. You see, in order to perform the ritual on  
such a broken body, I will have to split my power in half, and give  
half to you. Because of this, I will slowly recover to full strength,  
and ascend once more to full demonhood. Since you would have half of  
my power, that half will try to "recover" as well, eventually turning  
you into a full demon fox. You will still have a human, and hanyo  
form, and the ability to switch between them freely, but you will  
still be a demon, and as such subject to demonic urges and instincts.  
In short, your human and hanyo forms will still look, and function the  
same, but your mind will forever be that of a great demon fox."  
"Kurimi, that sounds...AWESOME!" "I've always secretly loved foxes  
for some reason, and the opportunity to become one sounds both  
exiting, but also almost... natural. What are you waiting for? on with  
the transformation!" Naruto said, jumping up and down in terribly  
contained excitement. Kurimi smirked, thinking to herself 'Maybe the  
sage was right, maybe this was meant to be, maybe it is, as he said,  
natural' "Well, Kit, I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt, like a  
hundred times worse than the beating, but you will come out of it a  
new man, literally. Also, I forgot to mention, a hanyo doesn't age. As  
such, your body and mind will be accelerated to their prime during the  
transformation. In other words, you will age fifteen years, in a few  
seconds, but then never again. Without further ado, DEMON ART: HALF  
BREED TRANSFORMATION!" Kurimi screamed, and just like that, Naruto  
regained consciousness, and was immediately in a world of pain. Unable  
to scream, as his lungs were not fully grown back, Naruto's body  
writhed and contorted, much to the surprise of the ER staff, as they  
thought he was dead. Moments later, a column of burning red chakra  
enveloped his writhing form, burning a hole through the ceiling, and  
far into the clouds. as his heart and lungs grew back, Naruto let out  
an inhuman wail of agony, as his transformation came to a close. with  
his appearance shrouded by the red chakra, Kurimi told him through the  
mental link to perform an unbreakable transformation jutsu, to hide  
his now drastically changed appearance. doing as instructed, Naruto  
completed the jutsu, and promptly passed out from exhaustion. When the  
red chakra retreated into his form, the doctors were astonished to see  
that he was fully healed and breathing, despite not having a  
respiratory system just moments earlier. Not a scratch was on him, the  
only evidence of the earlier attack, were his bloody clothes, which  
had ripped off of him in his transformation. The dumbfounded doctors  
carefully placed his sleeping form onto a new bed, as his previous one  
had been incinerated. as the doctors finished covering him up, the  
sandaime came bursting through the door, demanding to know what  
happened, having sensed the massive chakra spike, and seen the  
lightshow. When the doctors finished explaining what had occurred, the  
aged hokage was shocked. Naruto had survived, unscathed, having his  
heart and lungs removed for 8 hours. 'Even with the kyuubi's power,  
such a thing shouldn't be possible. Naruto Uzumaki, you never cease to  
amaze me!'. He thought, taking Naruto back to his apartment to rest.  
After passing out, Naruto found himself in his newly remodeled  
mindscape, next to a panting, giggling, and blushing Kurimi, having  
been sent for a loop at Naruto's new look. He now stood at an  
impressive 6'2, donning fox ears on his head, the previous ones no  
longer present, a chiseled 6 pack on his chest, due to his previous  
training being greatly accelerated during his transformation, his  
canine teeth being greatly elongated into one+ inch long fangs, his  
fingernails replaced by black, sharp claws, and 4 tails swinging  
slowly behind his now completely nude form. At first, Naruto was  
greatly overwhelmed by his newly enhanced senses, holding his head  
with an animalistic howl of pain. Eventually getting used to his new  
senses, he took a few seconds to admire his new form, scratching his  
new ears, and chasing his tails, not caring about his apparent nudity,  
his new demonic instincts dubbing clothing unnecessary, until he saw  
the blushing Kurimi, laughing her ass off at him chasing his tails  
giddily, and froze. Looking upon her equally nude form, admiring  
things his previously immature mind didn't notice. His eyes trailing  
her curvaceous form, burning every detail into his memory, while  
smelling her apparent arousal at his actions. He let out a deep growl,  
turning her on more, while admiring his new deep, gruff voice, he  
spoke huskily, creeping towards her as to whisper into her ear:"  
Kurimi-chan... you look beautiful" " You're breathtaking... perfect even"

Naruto growled out, before taking in a long whiff of her scent,

" And you smell amazing... Like morning dew,... fresh cut grass,...

oh and what's this Kurimi chan...  
am I maybe... Turning you on?... My, my, foxy- chan, what a naughty  
girl.. although I can't rightly blame you, you have been locked here  
for 6 years without any... release..." He said in an increasingly  
husky, seductive tone, to which she responded slowly "Do you want to  
help me with that Naru-kun... as you now know, we are destined to be  
together, I showed you my memories..."  
LEMON WARNING  
"Sure, I'd love to help "scratch your itch", my sweet, sexy, vixen..."  
he responded in a drawl, before wrapping his arms around her  
midsection, and pulling her into a passionate kiss, with her laying  
overtop of him, eliciting a moan from the demon queen "Yes Naru-koi...  
make me yours... make me happy... fill me up..." the demon queen  
moaned out between strained breaths, still making out with the reborn  
hanyo. " I said I'd love too, my sweet vixen queen, but you will have  
to wait, I'm going to drag this out, commit it to memory..." Naruto  
once again drawled, his tone overflowing with unrestrained lust.  
responding to this, Kurimi whimpered and shivered with need, silently  
begging him to just get it over with. "Ne, Kurimi-chan, impatient  
much...ok, we will start with this..." Naruto said, snaking one of his  
fingers into her drenched pussy, upon hearing her moan his name and  
buck her hips, he added another finger, getting another moan from the  
sexually frustrated vixen, and began to quickly pump in and out of  
her, "mmmmm naruto-kun, more, please, don't stop..." the vixen said,  
slowly getting lost in the pleasure. Naruto, responding to his  
soon-to-be mate's cries, quickened the pace, and hearing her screams  
of pleasure, flicked her clit with his thumb, continuing his  
ministrations, until she screamed "Naruto-koi, I'm cumming!" before a  
deluge of her sweet smelling honey came flowing from her swollen core.  
Seeing this, Naruto quickly dove in, face first, lapping up her juices  
with vigor, before she grabbed his swollen manhood, and started  
stroking him off, making him moan." Now, now Naru-koi, I can't have  
all the fun" she whispered seductively into his ear, before taking him  
into her mouth, and massaging his generous cock with her tongue,  
slowly bobbing her head up and down, before he said "Kurimi-chan, it  
is so good, I think i'm about to cum..." he said, before promptly blowing  
his first load into her mouth. she eagerly lapped up all his seed,  
before giving the head a lick, and saying" Enough foreplay Naru-kun...  
just take me already... fuck my brains out for me, make me your  
mate..." Naruto did not need to be told twice. he aggressively flipped  
her over, spread her wide, and plunged his throbbing pole deep into  
her now quivering pussy. "yes.." he said "you're so tight Kurimi-chan"  
before plunging into her, increasing the pace of his thrusts, until  
he felt her walls tighten, she said "Oh Naruto, i'm going to cum again "Me  
too" he yelled, before shooting his seed right into her womb, her now shrill  
voice squealing in pleasure.

LEMON END

When it was over, Naruto found himself rocketed awake, in bed at his apartment. He laughed to himself, he had been so wrapped up in his previous "activities", that he forgot he was still in his mindscape! Upon standing up, he realized that he had also "released" outside of his mind. Again, laughing quietly too himself. He thought to himself 'best wet dream EVER', and was startled at the response from his mind " You got me there Naruto-kun, that was DEFINITLY the best wet dream ever…" "Kurimi?" he thought out loud, "Since when can we communicate outside of the seal?" " Since last night, Naruto-kun, When you claimed me as your mate, as is customary for us demon foxes, a mental link was established… By the way, I really wish we could do more of THAT for real…" " Kurimi-chan, you do realize that I have all of my father's factual knowledge, including the key to your seal right? If you wanted out, all you had to do was ask." " Naruto-kun, why the HELL did you not tell me this sooner?! The annoyed vixen half asked, half yelled through their mental link. " Because, before last night, I still thought you were either completely evil, or just incredibly bloodthirsty, and hell bent on revenge against the village" " I understand that Naruto-koi, but I AM incredibly bloodthirsty, and hell bent on revenge against that pathetic village, even more now that we shared memories, and I saw what they did to you, do you have a problem with that?" "Of course not, Kurimi-chan" was his reply" The blood thirst is just because you're a demon, and now that I am at least part demon, too, I really have no room to judge. As for you wanting revenge on the village, I really can't blame you. However, if anyone is going to exact revenge against the village, I will stop them. It is not the fault of the entire village, just the corrupt elder council, and these ignorant, worthless, and cruel villagers that almost killed me multiple times. If we are to have our revenge, it will be against them specifically, not the village as a whole. In short, as much as I now enjoy slaughter, killing innocents is still wrong, and I stand by that" Kurimi pondered this for a moment, than responded " So, what you're saying is that, as long as I don't go around killing innocents, which even I am against anyway, or burn this whole village to the ground, you will let me out? I guess I can agree to that" Kurimi said and naruto followed with " Truthfully, I would have let you out either way, as you are my mate and wife now, and to have you locked up is unacceptable to me, but yes, I was hoping you'd agree to those terms" Naruto replied thoughtfully, before asking " Kurimi-chan, since I was aged by the transformation, is it possible to unlock my bloodlines now? I'm supposed to have the True Rinnegan, and according to my mom's knowledge, that is supposed to have all the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Byakugan, along with the powers of the legendary six paths, Preta, Deva, Asura, Naraka, Human, and animal, along with control over life and death, all the elemental affinities, with the exception of light and darkness, which I have anyway, an the ability to combine them into all sub elements, and the power to use the legendary yin-yang release, Banbatsu Sozo, or creation of all things. Also, I have the kekki genkai for wood, which should make it almost second nature to use. To top it all off, I should also have the Namikaze clan,s Shunpo ability, and the Uzumaki inherited sealing prowace, along with the Uzumaki's famed pure chakra healing, and manipulation." "Sorry about that, Kurimi chan, once I channel my parent's knowledge, it is rather hard to stop. Anyway, what do you think, is it possible to unlock them now?" " Well, Naruto, the transformation should have aged your body into it's prime, so I think they are actually more likely to be unlocked already…If you want to test it, just channel chakra to your eyes, if you have your dojutsu unlocked, so are the rest, as dojustus are notoriously difficult to unlock" " Ok Kurimi-chan, I'll do that right after I get you out of that seal" right after Naruto got done saying this, he went through a string of hand seals, and shouted Eight Tetra-Gram Seal: Kai after he said this, the seal began to dissolve, and Kurimi began to materialize. Moments later In a flash of red chakra, a slightly dazed Kurimi was standing before him in her hanyo form. Realizing she was now free, she squeaked in joy and dove into his arms "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" Kurimi shouted in hysterical glee, until naruto said. " Kurimi-chan, as much as I love this, for one, you are a hanyo, and anyone walking in on this would freak out at that, and on top of that, you're stark naked, and although I don't care about clothing in the slightest, other people would freak out at that. Transform your appearance real fast, so we can go get you some new clothes… on second thought, hide your demonic traits, and wait for a minute, while I channel chakra to my eyes." So, as he instructed, Kurimi transformed her appearance, using a "demonic henge jutsu" to hide her features, while Naruto supplied chakra to his eyes. As Kurimi suspected, the result was instantaneous, and Naruto's now purple chakra enveloped him, before swirling around his eyes, and turning a metallic grey color. Once all of his chakra had changed color, naruto opened his eyes, and Kurimi gasped. His eyes were identical to the juubi's eyes, only a striking silver color ."KICK ASS! IT WORKED" Naruto screamed excitedly, then an influx of information hammered at his brain. He suddenly knew how to use all of his bloodlines. ' must be a side affect of the eyes' he thought, before coming to an idea." Hey, Kurimi-chan, What kind of clothes do you want?" "Just a red kimono, and black anbu pants. And if they will let me, I'll have the kimono embroidered with the kanji for "fox". I was also going to retrieve my old sword, it's hidden in a cliff face, near the valley of the end. Why do you ask?" "This is why" Naruto said, before holding out his hands, palms facing away from him, and called out "Banbatsu Sozo, Creation of all things jutsu!" while envisioning the kimono and anbu pants for her. Suddenly, a stream of Naruto's now grey chakra split into a stream of black chakra and a stream of white chakra. The white chakra started forming the outline of her clothes, and the black chakra formed an orb, which clashed with the white chakra outline, and in a flash the clothing she requested appeared before her. " That's awesome Naruto-kun, I haven't seen the jutsu that created me in action like that before! And they're so pretty! I love them!" Kyuubi exclaimed, before Naruto said "Wait right here Kurimi chan, I'll be right back!" Naruto said, before seemingly popping out of existence, only to reappear 3 seconds later, with a sword in his hand. It was a red bladed 3 foot tanto, engraved with the words "Crimson Ash on the handle. On the bottom of the handle, was the head of a roaring fox, made out of obsidian, with fire opals for the eyes. The sheath was engraved with a simple number nine. Handing her the blade, Naruto asked "This the sword you were talking about" and taking Kurimi's gaping mouth and simple nod, as his response, Naruto answered her unasked question with one word "Shunpo". At Kurimi's nod, he explained that after he unlocked his eyes, he suddenly knew how to use them, along with his other bloodlines, and affinities. Curious, Kurimi asked "Naruto, why was there no flash when you used the shunpo, like your dad's?" " Kurimi-chan, my dad's shunpo was imperfect, as he never fully mastered it without the seals on the training kunai, so he accidentally combined it with his main affinity. He Had a rare light affinity, resulting in the flash. He thought his main affinity was wind, because light doesn't show up on chakra paper." He said before continuing "The other rare affinity is darkness, possessed exclusively by the Nara clan, and the now extinct people of the hidden star village. As my great grandfather, on my paternal grandmother's side was a Nara, my father having a light affinity was especially rare, but he did. I also inherited a rather strong darkness affinity, as it skips every other male generation, and doesn't manifest in females. My rinnegan not only supplied me with the affinities I didn't already have, it also powered all of them up to the highest possible level, equal to that of my maternal granduncle, Tobirama Senju's water affinity." I can perform the highest level of manipulation upon with all of my affinities, wordlessly, without hand-seals, and without moving. The highest forms of elemental manipulation are as follows; to draw water from the atmosphere, to manipulate the air currents around me and other objects, in order to fly, to manifest at will, simultaneously, both the white flames of kami, that burn only what willed to, and otherwise are cold to the touch, and the black flames of amaterasu, which burn everything, and anything they come into contact with to nothing, sending anything alive consumed by the blaze to hell., with the exception of their conjurer, and can only be put out by their conjurer, to summon and control natural lightning, as well as the hyper-compressed black chakra lightning, and to manipulate the molecules of any mineral, rock or substance, and change it into any other mineral, rock, or substance, to absorb light, and convert it into usable chakra or laser beams ,or use it as a beacon, to communicate with the realm of gods and to extend your will to your shadow, making it into a semi-sentient puppet, that guards you unconsciously, or open shadow portals into uninhabited pocket dimensions, or hell itself. Although not considered an element, the highest form of gravity manipulation possible, is the creation and control of black holes, capable of destroying anything. "DAMN IT!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly angry "sorry, Kurimi-chan, when I tap into that knowledge, I am unable to stop for awhile. It's really annoying" "it's ok Naruto koi, at least we know all we need to about your powers. Even if it was boring as hell to listen to" " Naruto, how would you like to sign the demonic fox summon contract? Your animal path should allow you to sign multiple contracts. Plus, as my mate, you are the rightful king of ALL demons, not just the foxes, as I am their queen, so you could always sign the other demonic contracts, it's your right anyway; they are our loyal minions." " What other demonic contracts are there, Kurimi chan, and where are they, they sound useful enough to sign" Naruto replied, curious as to the diversity of demons. " Well Naruto koi, there are many demon contracts, but the only ones we should sign are that of my most loyal subjects. The dragons, hydras, and hellhounds are the most powerful and worthy summons. You should also sign the raven and crow summoning contract, as they may not be our most powerful subordinates, but they are by far the most loyal" " Kurimi chan, I thought Itachi Uchiha could summon crows and ravens. If they are your personal summons, how can he summon them?" " Naruto, I've always hated the Uchihas, and Itachi killed them all. Although I've always wanted to do that myself he did me a great service, and to reward him for that, I instructed the raven boss to approach him and offer him the contract, and to tell him it's a thank you gift from the kyuubi." " Oh, well that makes sense Kurimi-chan, but anyway, can I sign those contracts now?" He replied eagerly, wanting to meet his new minions. " Ok, Naruto koi, here they are," Kurimi said, performing a summoning for the contracts " also, as demon king, each of the signed clans will allow you to select a familiar, or multiple familiars if you so choose, to accompany us continuously, as our personal companions" she told him, as he signed the hydra, dragon, hellhound, and raven contracts in blood. " Ok Kurimi chan, I'm done, but how do I pick familiars?" naruto asked, liking the idea of summon companions." Well, Naruto koi, you don't actually choose, you just think about the number of familiars you want, and perform the demonic selection summoning, and it will find the best familiars for you" ' Oh, ok Kurimi chan, I'll do that now, Demonic selection summoning!" Naruto called out, having been relayed the information on how to perform it via mental link, and in a puff of smoke, 2 normal sized foxes, one red-orange, and one black, and a raven appeared. " Naruto, why didn't you summon a dragon, hellhound or hydra familiar?" Kurimi asked, wondering why naruto didn't want more personal summons. " That's simple Kurimi-chan, dragons, hellhounds and hydras aren't exactly common, or well liked, and having them would freak people out, and draw us unnecessary attention." "Oh ok" she replied simply, her curiosity having been sated by his explanation, before the orange fox spoke" Greetings, milord, are we interrupting something" the little fox asked, confused about the lack of orders. " No, no, I am the one that requested your presence anyway. Why don't you all introduce yourselves, I will need to know my loyal companions, after all. But, answer me this, will the humans here be able to hear you speak? That might cause some issues…" Naruto said with a chuckle, until the black fox spoke this time. " Ok, milord, My name is Akira, and I like running, messing with people, and ramen. A lot. I really like ramen. Some people say too much. Ramen is awesome. Anyway, milord, this pretty little vixen next to me is my sister, Akane, she loves swimming, flowers, helping me mess with people, and also ramen, almost as much as I do. The raven is Kurohane, and she really likes messing with people, a lot. She also absolutely loves the smell and sight of blood, being covered in blood, and rainy days. Also, she kind of creeps me out. Oh, and to answer your question, yes, the humans can hear us speak, but I did not think they could understand fox tongue" " I think I like you guys already! Ok, my name is Naruto, and as you know, I'm the king of demons, as Kurimi-chan's mate. My three favorite things other than her would be, ramen, messing with people, and killing and/or destroying things, along with blood. I think the last one just comes with being king of demons, though." " Ok guys, Naruto-koi and I need to talk with the hokage soon, so you should wait at our apartment. Naruto will open a shadow portal there for you, just stay there until we get back, ok? Also, you three can have the guest room to yourselves. See you guys later." Kurimi said, as naruto opened the portal, and the three little summons stepped through with a quick " Hai". At that, Naruto and Kurimi headed off to the hokage's office, to request attendance to the academy. Naruto knew that it wouldn't benefit him to be there, but if he was going to be able to use his new powers, he would need hard missions, and in order to get hard missions, he had to be a high level ninja, and in order to become a high level ninja, he had to attend the academy.' besides' Naruto thought ;' maybe I'll make a few friends along the way!' with that final thought, he and Kurimi arrived at his office, and knocked on the hokage's door, silently dreading the years of boring classes to come.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: Academy and Inazukas

CHAPTER 5: Academy, Tools, Jiriya, and Inazukas

At the sound of "Enter" from inside the hokage's office, Naruto walked  
in, Kurimi in tow. "Naruto, what's wrong, and who is that with you?"  
the old professor inquired, at the blonde's lack of enthusiasm, and  
new companion. "Nothing's wrong jiji, I just didn't want to walk in on  
you reading porn again, so I decided to knock. Also, this is my  
girlfriend Kurimi; I met her at the old orphanage, during my brief  
stay there. she was kicked out shortly after me, for "associating with  
demons", or something like that, and she has been living with me in  
the apartment you gave me ever since" Naruto said, having already  
thought of a cover story. "Oh, ok then my boy, what do you and...  
Kurimi was it? Need from me today?" the old hokage said with a chuckle and a blush about the porn comment" Naruto, before you say  
anything, I know something is up with you. You never cared about  
walking in on me before, and you never knock. there is obviously  
something wrong, so tell me what it is" he spoke in a grandfatherly  
tone, and Naruto laughed and said "It almost sounds like you don't  
like me knocking, but seriously after that last time I walked in on  
you scarred me for life, I'm not too keen on it happening again. oh  
and at least I don't just come flying through windows like that idiot  
Jiriya, so I figured you would like the change" Naruto said, expertly  
dodging his questions, with the topic of Jiriya. "Oh, you know of my  
old student do you, when did you meet him? Well anyway, I wish he was  
here to smack you for calling the man who trained the fourth hokage an  
idiot..." he said, silently wondering how he knew Jiriya. "Well, Jiji,  
I haven't met the guy, but his reputation isn't exactly the best...  
Speak of the devil, there he is now, jiji, he just jumped through your  
window, using that infamous chameleon jutsu of his that the made for  
peeking on women" Naruto replied coolly, sensing Jiriya's presence the  
moment he came into the room. After being called out, Jiriya released  
his jutsu, seemingly appearing out of thin air sitting on the hokage's  
desk. "Damn it brat, you ruined my grand entrance!" Jiriya whined  
childishly "How did a brat like you see through my jutsu so easily  
anyway?" "Simple" Naruto replied, "I have this weird ability to sense  
living things. I don't how, but I just feel the presence of life"  
Naruto said, shocking the two elder ninjas, who had never heard of  
such a skill. "But how did you know who I was, I don't ever remember  
meeting you, and because of that, you couldn't possibly know my chakra  
signature" the perverted sage inquired, curious as to how a kid had  
seen through his trick. "Easy, I sensed a powerful life force come  
through the window at high speed, but couldn't see it. How many other  
people do you know, with a life force that rivals jiji's, who are

known for flying through windows, while transparent. and as I said, I  
can sense life itself, not chakra, as I can sense civilians, as well  
as dogs just fine, and they don't have chakra" Naruto explained, while  
Jiriya nodded, it made sense. "Speaking of sensing people, Jiji, do  
you have any anbu stationed in here?" the hokage shook his head to  
that, with a raised eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "  
Than you might want to check the fake plant, and your bookshelf, as  
there are two life-forces hiding in them, life-forces of anbu level  
ninja" Naruto said nonchalantly, to the shocked duo, who promptly  
uncovered 2 hidden shinobi wearing anbu masks with the insignia for  
ROOT on them. The hokage and his student gasped. Not only did a kid,  
not even in the academy, find out two anbu level spy ninja, but they  
were from root, an organization that was ordered disbanded by the old  
hokage, months ago. "Jiriya, bring these two to Ibiki for  
interrogation, I need to wrap up with Naruto here, and have a little  
chat with Danzo, about disobeying direct orders from the hokage" he  
spoke in a commanding tone, inwardly seething at his old teammate's  
actions. "Hai Sensei" Jiriya said, grabbing the spies and hopping off  
towards the torture and interrogation building. "Now that that's over  
with, why did you two come to see me?" the old man asked, wanting this  
over as soon as possible. "Well, Jiji, I don't want to be beat on  
anymore, and would like to attend the ninja academy to learn to protect  
myself, and Kurimi-chan here too, wants to come, and I can sense her  
life force is already much higher than any civilian, rivaling most  
chunin, and even some jonin level ninjas, thus indicating high chakra  
reserves and overall potential. I myself have an even stronger life  
force than her's, easily between the levels of Kakashi Hatake, and your  
student Jiriya, as I have encountered them both to make the  
comparison. As the new year is starting up, I figured this would be a  
great time to request entry to the academy" Naruto explained, hinting  
towards his and Kurimi's potential, knowing the hokage couldn't resist  
the opportunity to have such talent in his ninja ranks.

"Well, Naruto, since you saw through Jiriya's S rank camouflage jutsu,  
I certainly won't doubt your sensing ability. So, if what you say is  
true, and I believe it is, the both of you hold great potential as  
ninja, and I would be a fool not to enroll you two. So, as the academy  
starts tomorrow, I will see to your entry personally. I expect you to  
be there tomorrow at 8:30 AM sharp. Request granted, congratulations,  
and good luck tomorrow!" "Thanks, Jiji, we'll be there!" Naruto replied  
with his fox like grin, before turning and exiting Hiruzen's office,  
with Kurimi in tow. As soon as they were out of his sight, Naruto  
Flash-stepped them to their apartment, to make preparations for the  
academy. Quickly being greeted by their summons, they explained the situation to them, and told them to stay there tomorrow, to find out if animals were allowed In class.

At the chorus of three disappointed "Hai"s from the little summons, Kurimi finally spoke, having opted to let Naruto speak in the meeting with the hokage Well, that went better then expected". "I agree. so many things could have gone wrong there" Naruto responded, relieved that nothing went wrong. "Hey, Naruto-koi, I've got an idea,  
why don't you make us some ninja gear with Banbatsu Sozo, and a better  
bed for us while you're at it" "Thanks, Kurimi-chan, that's a great  
idea! Banbatsu Sozo! Naruto called out, forming new ninja garbs on  
their bodies, and a comfy queen sized bed with silk and wool blankets.  
Naruto and Kurimi's new ninja gear was nothing to sneeze at. Naruto  
had on a custom haori, designed after the one that the Ridoku Sennin  
wore, only in black, with the original designs in red, and an orange  
flame design along the bottom rim. the haori also had seal matrixes in  
the sleeves, full of an infinite supply of chakra metal kunai and  
shuriken, via a link to one of his pocket dimension. it also has  
multiple reinforcement seals on it, as well as a regen seal, in case  
it gets damaged. due to the reinforcement seals, it doubles as  
lightweight armor, able to withstand even S rank elemental jutsus, and  
becomes as hard as steel when struck. as a finishing touch, he  
modified it to expand with his form, via a few expansion seals, to  
enable it to fit even his future massive fox form, with ease. he  
designed simple anbu pants as well it, in black, with a matching  
orange flame design around the ankles, and the same seals as the  
haori, but instead of hidden weapon seals, he made simple storage  
seals on either thigh, the left designed to hold sealing scrolls and  
supplies, the right designed to carry food and survival gear, equipped  
with a tent for two, basic camping supplies, and preservation seals  
that keep any food stored in them fresh indefinitely, and at the same  
temperature they are sealed at. he also made a blood red ninja pouch  
strap, which houses a pocket dimension inside. this allows for  
infinite storage, and even a safe refuge for weary teammates, as time  
progresses 100 times faster inside, so a person can enter for extended  
periods of time for rehab, without wasting time on a mission. the look  
is finished off with a pair of orange fingerless gloves, with chakra  
metal inserts on the knuckles, and more reinforcement seals on the  
palms, and simple black geta sandals, with seals on them to reduce the  
wearer's weight on the ground. They allow the wearer to walk through  
sand, without leaving even the slightest footprint, as no impact is  
made on the ground, and stand on things that would not normally  
support their weight. Kurimi was given the same setup, only instead of  
the haori, she got a modified, blood red jonin vest, with the kanji  
for fox on the back, and the same reinforcement seals, as well as  
weapon storage seals in the pockets, the same as the ones in the  
haori's sleeves. also, Kurimi has her sword strapped to her right  
thigh. "Kurimi-chan, All this gear made me remember something. You  
know the Ridoku's seven legendary tools? Well, as his successor, they  
are rightfully mine, but I have no idea where they are. Do you  
Kurimi?" "As a matter of fact I do, Naruto-koi, they are in the  
raikage's safe in Kumo, they horded them there in n  
hopes of unlocking their secrets, but failed, and left them there"  
Kurimi explained, before Naruto muttered "Thanks" and dissapeared in a  
shunpo. 20 minutes later, he returned with the magatama necklace  
around his neck, the seven star sword strapped to his right thigh, the  
banana palm fan on his back, the amber purifying pots, shrunken down  
to their mobile form, on his belt loop, the soul sealing gourd  
strapped to his left shoulder, the golden binding rope around his  
right, and the sage's staff in his right hand" They were harder to find  
then I thought, but I got them out without alerting the guards, or the  
raikage. I think I'll seal them all into my pocket dimension for now,  
except the necklace, and the staff, since the tools are rather well  
known. I am keeping the necklace, as I can sense it wasn't made by the  
sage, but is a divine relic. it enhances the rinnegan's power when  
worn, almost eliminating the chakra strain from even the highest level  
rinnegan techniques. I am keeping the staff as well, as it has the  
ability to transform at will.

"The staff's other ability, is to temporarily stop a person's chakra  
flow with a simple tap. on top of that, it automatically and  
continuously gathers natural chakra, and channels it to the wielder,  
allowing the user to enter nature sage mode, without the risk of  
turning to stone, or the need to stay still to absorb natural chakra.  
the only other person to achieve nature sage mode wad the first hokage,  
who used his wood style chakra to synch with nature instead." Naruto  
explained, before sealing the other tools away, hiding the necklace in  
the collar of his haori, and transforming the staff into a katana, and  
strapping it to his back. once he was finished gearing up, he  
activated a seal on his haori, his outfit dissapeared into his remote  
storage seals, and he hung his haori on his doorknob, before climbing  
into bed, now wearing only his boxers. "Kurimi chan, your vest has the  
same seal on it, just activate it, take off the vest and come to bed"  
Naruto said sleepily, and Kurimi complied, cuddled up next to him, and  
said "Thanks for all the cool stuff Naruto-koi, Goodnight!" before  
falling asleep with him.  
*The next day*  
Waking up to their alarm, the sleepy couple sat up, yawned, stretched  
and got out of bed, not saying a word, before putting their haori and  
vest back on, activating the reactivating the seals to fully dress  
themselves, and headed out to eat breakfast. Since Naruto always had  
instant ramen, that's what they had, as Naruto needed to go grocery  
shopping, being out of everything but ramen. after they were done  
eating, Kurimi grabbed Naruto's hand, and he Flash stepped them to the  
academy, after saying goodbye to the three disappointed summons.

Having arrived a half hour early, after finding their class,  
they simply sat next to each other in the back corner of the room, and  
took a short nap, while still fully alert, due to their enhanced  
senses. after awhile of napping, they awoke to footsteps, seeing the  
first other student to arrive. They looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha, the  
brooding emo after his brother Itachi murdered their clan. With a  
"Hn.." of indifference and a nod in their direction, he sat in the  
other corner of the room, and put his head down. After a while longer,  
the other student's started coming in. The ones that Naruto knew were  
Shino Aburame, from the clan of bug users, with his sunglasses,  
oversized, high collared green trench coat, and quiet, calculative  
attitude. Along with Choji Akamichi, the kind hearted, overweight kid,  
Shikimaru Nara, the lazy, but brilliant member of the shadow users,  
Ino Yamanaka, the pretty, but useless in a fight girl from the clan of  
mind walkers, that doesn't train, and fawns over Sasuke instead of  
trying to become a good ninja, Kiba Inazuka, the member of the nindog  
clan, along with his white puppy Akamaru, crouched proudly on his  
head. The Inazuka sniffed the air and gave Naruto and Kurimi a weird  
look, before sitting in front of them, before the shy Hinata Hyuuga  
walked in, and sat down, followed closely by Ino's best friend, and  
rival, Sakura Haruno, who was, unfortunately, another useless Sasuke  
fangirl. Once everyone was there, a man in his mid- twenties, with a  
vertical scar on his right eye came into the room, wearing a chunin  
flak-jacket, to announce his rank. "Hello everybody, my name is Iruka  
Umino, and I will be your academy instructor for the next five years.  
Today we will just go through a basic rundown of how this place works,  
and what to expect. The real work doesn't start until tomorrow." He  
said, before moving on to the class rules, then to the punishments if  
one breaks the aforementioned rules, then the testing format and  
required grades for passing, before announcing lunch time. With that,  
Naruto and Kurimi walked out into the academy courtyard, sat under a  
big shady tree, then unsealed their lunches. After eating, they were  
approached by Kiba, who said "Mind if I sit here? I am not exactly  
liked by the others because I'm from a clan descended from wolf  
hanyos, and that tends to freak people out." "No, Kiba, we don't mind  
at all, but why did you think we were different? Although you were  
right, and we are not in fact, offended by demonic traits, what led  
you to that conclusion? Out of curiosity?" Naruto said, wondering if  
Kiba somehow figured them out. " Oh, that's easy, you both smell very  
strongly of foxes, and I kind of guessed that either, you have foxes  
as partners, like Akamaru, or were descended of fox hanyos, either way,  
we would have common ground, so I decided to come see if we could be  
friends" Kiba explained, confirming Naruto and Kurimi's suspicions. "  
well, Kiba, although very close on your analysis of me and Kurimi-chan  
here, you were only correct on one account. While we do have fox  
partners, we aren't descended of fox hanyos. We are fox hanyos, under  
a henge to hide our demonic traits. Kiba, if you would mind not  
telling anyone that, we would greatly appreciate it, as demon foxes  
are not exactly liked here, for obvious reasons" "I totally get it dude, your secret is safe with me. Hey, I heard you two are orphans, well if that's true, if you don't mind me telling my family of your secret, I'm sure my clan would take you two, and your fox partners in, we as a clan greatly respect hanyos, having descended from them, and you'll not have to hide your appearance there. If you are interested, just meet up with me after school, we can talk to my mom about adopting you guys into our pack, as she's the clan head. As Inazukas are fiercely loyal to pack members, and have good standings within the village, you would also be protected from harm in the village if you accept, at the threat of an angry clan of dog demons attacking the village." Kiba said with much enthusiasm, hoping to gain loyal pack members, and friends in the process. After thinking it over for a few seconds, Kurimi said through their mental link" Well, Naruto-koi, we could use a better place to stay, and protection from stupid villagers, as well as a place to stretch our legs without our henge in peace sounds great. Plus, if they are descended from hanyos, that means we are their queen and king, and they will realize that as soon as we release our henge, and we can use more powerful allies in the human world. I say we do it. We have everything to gain and nothing to loose from the deal anyway" Naruto, agreeing with his queen, said to Kiba " Thank you for the most generous offer Kiba, we would love to live with you guys, as long as you guys don't have anything against ravens." He added that last part to ensure Kurohane's safety. " No, we don't have anything against ravens. What did you take us for, a bunch of stupid cats?!. Anyway, out of curiosity, why the odd question, you have a pet raven or something?" the dog boy answered, confused at Naruto's statement. " As a matter of fact, we do have a raven. Her name is Kurohane, and she is trained to assist in spying, and playing pranks. As fox hanyos, we tend to enjoy that sort of thing" Naruto replied sheepishly, putting his hands behind his head, and shooting Kiba a foxy grin " That's awesome Naruto! Just imagine the things we could pull on my sister with the help of your bird! Anyway, I'll meet you guys at the front gate after school today to meet with my , soon to be our, clan. Ok? See you then!" Kiba said, sporting an evil grin at the first part, which Naruto took note of, and filed away for later. After lunch was over, Iruka instructed the class to do a kunai throwing test, and Naruto and Kurimi both got perfect scores, hitting all of the targets flawlessly, getting glares from Sasuke and his fangirls, which they ignored. After that was over, Iruka dismissed the class, and after meeting up with Kiba, they went to the Inazuka compound, and walked into the clan head's room. Upon entering, they were greeted by an older woman" Sochi, who are your friends? And why do they smell like foxes" She asked, confused at the two other people in the room. " Kaa-san, this is Naruto and Kurimi, they are fox hanyos that are hiding under a henge, and they don't have a place to stay. I told them about our clan, and they would like to join our pack" Kiba explained to his mother" Oh, really? What are two fox hanyos doing in the leaf? I can imagine why you hide under a henge, but Naruto, Aren't you just a the jinchuriki a demon fox, not one yourself? And who is she? Don't try to lie to me Naruto, I knew your parents, so I know you aren't a hanyo from birth" asked the confused inazuka matriarch. " Well, you see miss…" Naruto started, prompting her to tell him her name. " Tsume." She said simply "…Tsume, I used to be her container, but when I was critically injured all those months ago, she gave me half of her power, and changed me into a hanyo so I could survive. Because of this, she reverted to her hanyo form, until her power recovers, and since I have half of it, when she does, I will become a full fox demon as well. Since then, we fell deeply in love, and I claimed her as my mate, using my parent's factual knowledge in order to free her from the seal, and here we are now. In short, I was turned into a hanyo by the queen of demons, who was sealed inside of me at the time, on what would have been my deathbed, fell in love with her, claimed her as my mate, released her from my seal, and will soon become a full demo fox." Naruto explained in great length, trusting Tsume too keep their secret. " oh, and before you ask, she was forced to attack the village by a masked man with the sharingan, and does not plan on doing it again. At least, until I'm ready to seek revenge on those stupid villagers that tried to kill us, and the elder council, for convincing my godparents that I died, and for ordering me kicked out of the orphanage" he elaborated, causing Tsume to sigh in relief " if what you say is true, then undo the henge and confirm it for me, as I know that demons can't lie and tell the truth in the same sentence. She requested, and they released their henges, to show their now six tailed forms, already having gained back two tails of power. Tsume was surprised at their older appearance, and questioned them about it " Naruto, Why do you look older" said the bewildered woman at their forms " ah, yes I forgot to mention, my body and mind were transformed into their prime when I became a hanyo, as hanyos are incapable of aging. As you can see, I am both physically, and mentally 21, when Kurimi chan here is mentally thousands of years old, but also physically 21 for the same reason. Ironic, huh, they try to kill me, and I end up immortal. Guess I had a lot of good Karma saved up" he explained, laughing at the Inazuka's surprised expressions " Well then welcome to the pack! I must say that I'm honored to have demon royalty as part of my pack, much less living in my home! As for your room, we have quite a few for guests and new clan members, but you guys can have the open room in the main house, across the hall from Kiba's room. It's the nicest one we have. I'm sure you'll love it!" Tsume said, exited to have new family. " Kiba, would you mind helping these two move into their new room, while I inform the rest of the clan on their arrival" "No problem, kaa-san, I'll do just that! C'mon guys, lets get you moved in!" Kiba exclaimed, happy for his new friends and now family " Wait here while we get our stuff, pick up our companions, and close up our apartment, we'll be right back." Naruto said, before leaving a surprised Kiba behind in a Shunpo. Upon arriving at their apartment, Naruto looked at his companions and said " Come on guys, we have a new home to move to" surprising them greatly, and in a few seconds they Flashed back to a bewildered Kiba " Alright, were ready. Kiba, this is Akira , Akane and Kurohane, guys, this is Kiba" Naruto said, and a speechless Kiba led the to their room. upon arriving, Naruto and Kurimi were surprised how big it was. Their quarters were like a whole separate house, with a guest room, a living room with a fireplace and a big screen TV, 3 bathrooms, the master bath, one connected to the guest room, and one n the hallway by the fully stocked kitchen, with a giant fridge, an oven with an electric cook top, a toaster oven, and a walk in pantry. The master bedroom had a regal king sized bed, a medium TV, a luxury kennel in the corner, with 2 beds, a box full of chew toys, and a water dispenser, obviously used for the inazuka's ninken partners, but just as well suited for Akira and Akane. There were a few bookshelves, and a side table, where he placed a custom birdhouse he made with Banbatsu Sozo for Kurohane, with a perch on top. In the master bathroom, there was a giant shower, with body jets and enough room for 2, a pair of sinks, with their own mirror, and a giant Jacuzzi, that doubles as a hot tub at a press of a button. The toilet was behind a separate door, next to a closet full of towels bath supplies, and a mini fridge, along with a towel warmer. This place is amazing" Naruto said in awe of the luxury suite that Tsume had just called a room. "I agree Naruto koi, its fit for royalty. Since we are royalty, you will have to get used to it." Kurimi said, while stripping naked and heading for the giant king sized bed. As demons, they find clothing unnatural, so in order to relax, they sleep in the buff. "Well, Kurimi chan, I think I can gladly get used to this, I mean it's awesome!" naruto aid, before disrobing himself, and laying next to his mate, inhaling her scent he loved so much, before she said huskily "oh, Naru-kun, I think I've been waiting long enough. We haven't done anything I was released from the seal, and I want you now, …badly"

*LEMON WARNING: TO SKIP GO TO NEXT CHAPTER*

Naruto responded by growling lowly, and pulling her into an aggressive kiss, while fondling her breasts, making her moan in pleasure. " My, my, is my vixen all pent up and horny again" he whispered into her ear, while nipping her earlobe with his fangs " I think I can help with your little "problem" Kurimi chan, just help me first" Naruto said, before she, without responding. Crawled over to his midsection, and giving his hard cock a long, tender lick down it's length, and taking its whole length into her mouth, bobbing slowly on his throbbing member" That's it, Kurimi chan, more of that" Naruto groaned out, still fondling her breasts, while she sucked him off, and her tails were shaking wildly behind her. Grunting loudly, but saying nothing, Naruto unloaded round one into her mouth, and while she was busy swallowing his seed, he sent one of his tails between her legs, and without warning, plunged it into her, with another tail tickled her clit, making her yelp in surprise then moan and buck her hips. Removing it after a few thrusts, while she whimpered disappointedly, he ran his finger down the side of the tail, taking her honey and sucking it off his finger he said " Well, Kurimi chan, you taste ready down there, so spread 'em and wait for me, cause I can't wait any longer" Naruto commanded playfully, while she gladly complied, before whimpering cutely and saying "Well, what are you waiting for, just fuck me already" getting impatient. Naruto didn't need to be told twice, as he pounced her, and shoved himself in with an audible smacking and slurping sound, and started to hammer into her ferally." Yes Yes YES MORE NARUTO MORE..mmmmmm" The vixen said, her eyes rolling back in her head. " Kurimi chan, I'm gonna cum" Naruto said through gritted teeth, pulling out at the last second, after she released, blowing ropes of his seed all over her, while she lapped it up happily " why didn't you just cum inside? You know how I love that" Kurimi said, a little disappointed at her still empty womb " Kurimi chan, we need not have children just yet, after all, we don't want to inconvenience the inazukas with a crying baby" Naruto said logically, honestly feeling ready for kids, but not wanting to be a bigger burden " Naruto-koi, I thought I told you already, we can't conceive in our hanyo forms, as they lack the nessecary DNA. Our genetic codes are incomplete when we revert to there forms, as they are incomplete forms, making pregnancy impossible." She explained, surprised it hadn't already come up. Naruto smirked ferally "Well, then how about round 2" he said before pounding her the rest of the night, now very glad for the sound proof walls.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke's Explaination

Chapter 6: Sasuke's Explanation - Origins in finer detail

The next morning, Naruto and Kurimi got ready for an at least slightly less boring day at the academy, as they had confirmed that their animal partners could come yesterday. After they stretched, took a shower, and put on their gear, Naruto and Kurimi left the Inazuka compound, with Kiba in tow, walking towards the academy, not in any hurry to get there. After ten minutes of walking, Kiba finally realized why the two smelled so different today, just noticing the 2 foxes on Naruto's shoulders, and the raven on Kurimi's head. "Hey, guys can you introduce me to your partners there? I don't think we've been acquainted yet" Kiba said, sounding genuinely curious and eager to meet them. " Oh right, I forgot to introduce you guys; to get it over with quickly, The black fox is Akira, and the red-orange one is Akane, say hi to Kiba you guys" Naruto said, getting a disdainful "What's the point in that, when only you can understand us Lord Naruto" From Akira, thinking that Kiba would take it as a hello, not understanding what he actually said, and an eager " Hello Kiba-san, It's nice to finally meet the one who offered our master a new home" From Akane, her not even doubting for a second that if Naruto had asked them to introduce themselves, that he thought Kiba would understand. "Well, at least one of them has manners…" Kiba said with a chuckle, and seeing their confused faces, except for Naruto's, who had expected this, decided to explain. "Well, some Inazukas, as a result of our lineage, have retained the ability to communicate with canines, and foxes are canines too, you know? But normally only we of the main clan line retains any demonic traits, as our blood is purer. As the future clan head, I am obviously part of the main line, hence the elongated canines, scattered cravings for raw red meat, claws instead of fingernails, greatly enhanced senses of smell and hearing and my slitted almost bestial eyes." He said, getting a soft "Oh, ok" from Kurimi and a swift apology from Akira for blowing him off, getting a "its cool little dude, the ability to speak with animals is not exactly a common skill to possess, so I totally get your surprise" from the dog-boy. Once arriving at the academy, the three realized they were early, only Sasuke having showed up before them. While they took their seats Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him and he asked "Hey Blondie, what's with the furballs? The Inazuka I can understand, but you too?" but upon seeing Kurohane on Kurimi's shoulder, he froze. 'If she has the Raven contract too, maybe she can lead me to Itachi-nii, and I can finally see him again' The Uchiha Survivor thought, as Itachi used the Tsukuyomi to explain the situation concerning their clan to him, instead of his original plan of starting Sasuke on a dark path to eventually "redeem" his clan's honor by goading Sasuke to kill him, instead having taken Shisui's final suggestion to just tell him what happened, believing he was smart enough to understand, that he had given Itachi before entrusting him his left sharingan eye, as Danzo had attempted to kill him for his eyes, having partially succeeded by taking his right eye before he escaped, he wanted to keep Danzo from getting the other one. With him dying shortly after of blood loss, Itachi in all his grief awakened his Mangekyo, vowing to uphold his "suggestion" as his last wish, and swearing a blood pact of revenge against Danzo, before going through with his mission to destroy the Uchiha clan in order to end their staged coup against the third hokage, leaving only Sasuke and their mother Mikoto alive, leaving the village under the guise of a missing ninja to join the Akatsuki and relay info to the hokage about them as a spy. As luck would have it, Sasuke did in fact understand the reasons behind it, but was still devastated that most of his family was dead, and his beloved older brother had to leave, joining in Itachi's blood pact to make Danzo suffer for hurting his clansmen, especially his Nii-san's best friend. 'I guess I'll talk to them after class about the raven' he thought, only to have Naruto's voice snap him out of his thoughts. "Uhhh… Sasuke, did you get any of that? Naruto asked, raised an eyebrow at the spaced-out Uchiha, noting his apparent interest in Kurohane for later. "Oh, sorry just lost in thought. Could you repeat that please?" Sasuke said respectfully shocking everyone present, not wanting to piss off his only possible link to his older brother. " Well, ok then, This here is Akane" he said, pointing to the red-orange fox sitting on his left shoulder, " And this is Akira, they are my loyal companions, similar to the Inazuka's hounds, but far better suited for infiltration, spying, and retrieval missions, as they are not all that effective in battle, also, in case you were wondering, I along with Kurimi-chan here were recently taken in by the Inazuka clan, as they are a pack oriented clan, and to them, we were fellow canine lovers without a place to stay, and gladly gave us a warm welcome" Naruto explained, leaving out the part about them both being Hanyos, and eventually full blown demons, for obvious reasons. "Oh, by the way, I didn't get your name, and I don't believe you would enjoy being referred to as "Blondie" forever." Sasuke said, further surprising everyone present with his politeness. " You can call me Naruto, Sasuke-san, and I believe we have a few things to discuss in private later, just meet me at the Inazuka compound gates after class.", Naruto said, hinting that he knew of Sasuke's interest in a certain young raven, happily perched on Kurimi's shoulder, being fed jerky by Shikamaru, who seemed to like the quiet, dark bird. "Got it! Thank you Naruto-san, I will be there" said Sasuke, obviously exited about…..Something. "Good Sasuke, we will talk then, class is about to start" Naruto replied boredly, sounding particularly Shikamaru-esque, and then a certain pineapple-headed genius groan in exasperation "Troublesome Blondes…That's my thing…" everybody laughed at him after that, even the normally stoic and broody Uchiha heir couldn't help but chuckle, having been put into a good mood at the hope for a brotherly reunion. * One Extremely Boring Class-time Later * It was just after class, and one Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of the Inazuka compound's giant main gate. When he rings the pager, he was stunned to suddenly hear Naruto's voice over the intercom, before being consumed by a wall of shadows. "Don't worry Sasuke; this is just the teleportation system for my pocket dimension. It will be a little disorientating at first, but it won't hurt you." The Blonde's voice echoed throughout the darkness, and Sasuke immediately calmed down, before finally coming to the light at the end of the tunnel. Sasuke was amazed; it was a beautiful scenery, with what looked massive hovering islands with different ecosystems, all set on a sky blue cloudy backdrop, with a permanent rainbow, courtesy of the misty atmosphere surrounding the great floating islands. An abundance of strange and wonderful creatures as far as the eye could see, beautiful rainbows of flowering plants, and slow trickling crystal clear streams. The young Uchiha was absolutely mesmerized; He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life! And then Naruto's words resonated in his head. As realization hit him like a tok of bricks. _"this is just the teleportation system for __**my**__ pocket dimension__". _This is all his!? did he create it or something!? These questions and a million more plagued young Sasuke's brain, until the subject of his many thoughts walked up next to him and said " Enjoying the views I see Sasuke?" "What is all this?" The duck-haired boy responded with wonder " A realm of my own creation, where I m god" the blonde responded nonchalantly, like it was no big deal that he created an entire universe, and such a beautifully detailed one at that. "How" Sasuke said, still marveling at his surroundings "How did you do this? How did you make all this? Are you really like a god or something, to have created life, and so much of it? Sasuke said, this time with admiration. He might have truly met a god. But Naruto's next question confused him. " Sasuke, what do you know of Uchiha Madara?" " Well, he was one of the hidden leaf's founders, the last Uchiha with blood pure enough to unlock the eternal Mangekyo without great sacrifice, the greatest Sharingan master who ever lived, even able to use multiple Mangekyo techniques at once, and was formerly the best friend of the first hokage Hashirama Senju, who eventually killed Madara at the valley of the end for betraying the leaf, in what was known as the greatest ninja clash of all time, to such a scale that maps had to be redrawn afterwards. Why do you ask?" "Well, Sasuke, what if I told you he was my paternal grandfather, and that Hashirama Senju was my maternal grandfather?" "But that can't be! Madara didn't have a son, and Hashirama only had two children, Arashi Senju, who is lady Tsunade's father and a daughter named Kushina later in life, but she died at 12 years old!" Sasuke shouted in complete disbelief "Sasuke, you can't believe everything you read. My mother's name was changed and her death was faked by order of the third hokage, so she could avoid the CRA. Her name was changed to Uzumaki Kushina, taking her mother Mito's Maiden name." Naruto explained truthfully. Sasuke pondered for a moment, then said "Ok, although that is a solid story, and makes sense, but that still doesn't explain Madara" Sasuke said, curious as to whom Madara's son was. "My grandfather did not perish in the valley of the end; he was saved by the last of the once great Namikaze clan, a woman by the name of Sayuri Namikaze-Hyuuga." Naruto explained "This is how it went…"

*FLASHBACK START*

It was pure luck that he was found by the one person on the planet that was fast enough to get him to a medical treatment facility and adept enough at medical ninjutsu to keep him alive on the way there Madara survived the ordeal, but he could never mould chakra again, due to the massive injuries he had sustained. Over the years, Madara and Sayuri fell deeply in love, and while living the quiet life of civilian fishermen in Uzugakure, the hidden whirlpool village and home of the famed Uzumaki clan, they had a single son. They named him Minato after Sayuri's father, and gave him the dwindling Namikaze name, as Madara didn't want anything to do with his accursed power hungry clan anymore. For seven years they lived a peaceful life, until Minato unlocked his bloodlines. One evening, while on their family's fishing boat, 35 miles out to sea, with his father Madara, they were attacked out of nowhere by pirates, who charged at Madara with a sword, piercing his unexpecting chest, right through his heart. Sayuri woke up from below deck hearing her son's roar of anguish, and the terrified screams of the pirates. Seeing his beloved father killed in front of his eyes, he awakened the sharingan. But because he was a particularly loving child, especially devoted to his dear father, something extraordinary happened. His blood red one tomoed sharingan spun and spun, gaining one tomoe and then another, and after fully maturing, slowly morphed into the Uchiha's ultimate Dojutsu, The Eternal Mangekyo, almost exactly resembeling a pair of five bladed demon wind shuriken in design, with a small black pentagram in the center "hole" of either the shuriken, that rotated independently to the rest of the eyes. Since Minato was of pure blood, his newly awakened sharingan responded to his absolute rage, anguish, sadness, pain, but most of all hatred. Pure cold black sickening hatred, and evolved to its ultimate form. On instinct, Minato glared at the men that dared take his father from him, and whispered into the wind, "Amaterasu". Staring coldly at the screaming soon-to-be corpses, laughing darkly, as they writhed in agony, while slowly their flesh and bone was consumed by the dark, umbral flames, Minato said something that shocked the just now arriving Sayuri to the core. Calling back the hellish blaze when their tortured screams quieted, he growled out in a tone so cold, it totally blew away even the watching, and completely healed Madara, having been once again saved by a combination of his old rival Hashirama's cellular regeneration that he took in the form of DNA injected into his bloodstream after one of their many quarrels, and his wife's now legendary medical skills. "You Fucking scum better hope I don't see you in hell, I may not be so merciful next time" as Minato stared at the burning cadavers of his father's assailants with utter rage and contempt, he was startled to hear a voice he was afraid never to hear again. "Minato, my son, you have truly done your old man proud today" said a proud Madara, crying tears of joy at his seven year old son using his Mangekyo with skill that took even him years of practice "FATHER!" screamed a now sobbing Minato, rushing towards his father and enveloping him with a vice like hug "Thank Kami You're okay, I thought I'd lost you….." "You almost did son, but I was saved by your mother and Hashi-baka's cells again." After that faithful day, Madara and Sayuri decided to send their sin to the leaf village for ninja training, as neither of them were fit to teach him, and each gave their son a scroll of inheritance, From Sayuri, he got a scroll filled with an infinite supply of three pronged kunai and seals used to train the Namikaze's legendary Shunpo or "Flash step", and from Madara, he got his legendary battle armor, and a scroll explaining all of the sharingan's power, as well as an absolutely unbreakable and undetectable henge to hide his sharingan forever from the public. After they exchanged received their final words, Minato boarded a ship to fire country, to start a new life on his own, as a shinobi of the hidden leaf. Six months after Minato left, he received word that Uzu was destroyed, and that the only survivor was his girlfriend, the first hokage's daughter, Kushina Uzumaki-Senju, or just Uzumaki if you aren't Minato, ad don't know her secret like everybody else. But Minato was still devastated; both of his parents had been killed by Iwa shinobi that were killing off the villagers, while the Kaguya clan shinobi of Kiri and the Kumo Anbu ninja, also known as VOLT attacked the village's Ninja. Minato swore that day that Iwa would pay for that dearly, just as the pirates did before them. Only this time, it would be full-out genocide. Little did he know, that the upcoming third great shinobi war would be the perfect excuse to do just that. For the meantime, he was now an orphan, but as Jiriya of the Sannin saw his hidden potential, he would not be long before he adopted the boy to raise him as his own, and help him reach that potential and beyond,"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Sasuke was stunned speechless.

.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE, DISCLAIMER BULLSHIT

I have recently noticed that everybody is pretty anal about disclaimers here, despite the fact that this is a FAN-FICTION website, where the FANS of a FICTION, create more coexisting and interlocking FICTION that don't really mean anything on a grand scale, but are just fun to read and write. Besides, why would a FAN risk the discontinuation of their favorite manga/anime by undermining its success by selling FANFICTION stories, that are essentially meaningless in the grand scheme of things. once again, I believe that I speak for the vast majority of Fan-fiction writers, myself included, when I say fan-fiction is for expressing yourself, through showing how YOU wanted a particular series to end, or just to say , for the hell of it, What if he/she/they did that? or What if This happened? in context of your favorite mange or anime. Fanfiction is for a fun outlet of creativity and self expression, not undermining the success of the very stories we are attempting to emulate, even for profit. In my opinion, most of the time, if someone is passionate enough to write a fanfic about an anime or manga, cartoon, story or otherwise, that they wouldn't be too keen on, in the worst case scenario, out-compete it and force into cancellation.

but for all those A_nnoying Pests_ that don't seem to get that,

**I DON"T OWN NARUTO, **

**IF I DID DO YOU PEOPLE REALLY THINK THAT I'D BE WRITING ****FANFICTION**** ABOUT IT?**

**FANFICTION! **


	8. Chapter 7: More Details, Nearing Reunion

Chapter 7: Further explanations, Nearing reunion.

After five minutes of Sasuke being stunned speechless, he started to talk, and then burst out laughing.

Naruto, obviously confused, asked "Ummm, did I break your brain or something? Or did I say something funny without noticing?"

"Naruto, I'm just laughing at the stupidity of the villagers that unknowingly beat on the legacy of the greatest ninjas who ever lived!" the now calm boy said

"That is, if you can prove it. Naruto, since you look exactly like your parents, I believe the first part about you being Minato and Kushina's son. You still have to prove the Uchiha and Senju part though, and the only way I can think of to do that beyond all doubt would to perform a wood style ninjutsu, as only Hashirama and Arashi ever could, because the wood style can apparently be inherited by a male, and to show me an eternal Mangekyo sharingan, as you don't have any close family to transplant their eyes to you, and you've never killed anyone close to you, and Madara, his brother Izuna, and their father, the legendary Kazama Uchiha, the direct great, great, great grandson of the sage of six paths, were able to do that without said sacrifices, as they were the last of the Uchiha elite." Sasuke said in a thoughtful tone.

"But, that could be a problem, as wood style jutsu are notoriously difficult, even for Arashi, and take years of practice to use even the simplest ones. Also, since it is known that the most powerful sharingan take the longest to unlock, the elites normally don't unlock theirs until their late twenties, and you're only 12." Sasuke sighed, he really wanted to see the legendary eternal mangekyo he heard so much about, but he thought he would have to wait.

Naruto smirked wildly, and said something that greatly surprised Sasuke for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Not a problem Sasuke, I hold the record of having been the youngest ever uchiha, elite or not, to have unlocked my eternal Mangekyo, as I was five years old at the time, and the record of being the fastest one to fully mature the sharingan, in less than 3 hours after having awakened their original form. As for wood style, I mastered that rather easily due to my Dojutsu and rather powerful elemental affinities. Add that to the fact that a charka type kekkei-genkai is twice as powerful when it skips a generation and Hashirama being my maternal grandfather, then the wood style becomes almost second nature" Naruto said with pride, but not in a bragging tone. Sasuke started to speak, but Naruto cut him off "Before you ask, lets just say that having an entire village trying to end your life since birth does wonders to accelerate the Sharingan's evolution process"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. The sharingan evolved in life or death situations, and times of extreme emotional stress. When your being beaten bloody on a daily basis by angry, pitchfork wielding mobs of ignorant civilians on a for a majority of your childhood like Naruto was, it stands to reason that the sharingan would likely evolve rather quickly

"Wait Naruto, you said that one of the reasons that wood style was easy for you was your Dojutsu. The sharingan has never been known to speed up learning, except for its copying function, and there are no wood style users alive to copy them from, so how did the sharingan help, out of curiosity?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully, after going over what the blonde had said in his head.

"That's for another time Sasuke. I first need to know if I can trust you, I only told you my other secrets because you are one of my eight surviving relatives, as one of the four remaining Uchiha, and as family you deserved to know who I was in my opinion." Naruto replied, not wanting to reveal his Rinnegan yet.

"Naruto, you still haven't proven to me yet that you're an Uchiha, so please refrain from calling me your family until doing so." Sasuke replied with newfound respect for the blonde hero.

Naruto let out a sigh of releif that Sasuke didn't catch the "our remaining Uhihas" Part "Kay, Sasuke, What ya wanna' see first?" Naruto replied, in the almost childish manor of speaking he gets when being casual.

Sasuke replied without hesitation. "The normal Sharingan, The Eternal Mangekyo, a Mangekyo related technique to prove its legit, and then the wood style" The suspense was killing the duck haired boy, really wanting to know if the blonde was in fact the last remaining Uchiha Elite.

"Sure thing" Naruto replied cheekily, activating first his standard Sharingan, and then letting it morph into his Eternal mangekyo, not channeling enough chakra into his eyes to manifest his rinnegan. It resembled a fancy six bladed shuriken, with an independently spinning windmill pattern in the center.

"Amazing…" Sasuke muttered, completely in awe of the powerful commanding aura radiating from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's call of a jutsu and complete lack of handsigns snapped him out of his trance. "Mokuton: Nativity of A World of Trees" Naruto said without moving an inch, as the rainforest scenery around them started to burst forth, as all of the trees and plants started exponentially multiplying in size, and in a matter of seconds all of the trees within a one hundred yard radius were was over fifty stories tall, and the other plants were too thick too move through, even for the most skilled ninja.

" …WOW" said Sasuke, once again blown away by the enigmatic, and apparently incredibly powerful, blond hero.

"Believe me now?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You really weren't kidding when you said your wood style was twice as powerful as Hashirama's, were you? To use such a difficult jutsu on such a scale without handsigns is just unreal, and you don't even look tired!" Sasuke said excitedly

" By the way, what does your ancestry have to do with creating this place? I mean, Itachi-nii can create his own world in a genjutsu, but it's just that, a genjutsu, an illusion. This is all real." Sasuke continued, just now remembering how this conversation started.

"Sasuke, what Mangekyo jutsu do you know of? And did you know that Uchiha elites can use any number of the at once, with practice, as opposed to just one?" Naruto said in response

" Well, there is Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, and the forbidden Izanagi, and izanami, that while powerful, render the sharingan useless afterwards, Also, No I didn't know that, and now i'm jealous." Sasuke said with envy.

"And do you know the function of the izanagi and izanami? Also, the reason why normal Uchiha's sharingan burn out after using them is because their eyes are not powerful enough to handle the strain. The elites like myself can use them without any repercussions, other than chakra consumption, and the possibility of a backfire" The blonde asked/said.

" The Izanagi is a technique that can turn reality into a genjutsu, even the user's own death for a limited time, and the izanami was developed as a counter, able to turn any genjutsu into reality. As for the last part, now i'm really jealous."

"Sasuke, What exactly is the Tsukuyomi?" "A powerful genjutsu in which the user creates their own world, where they can manipulate even time itself"

" What about Kamui?"

" That, Naruto, is a jutsu that allows the user to fade partially or fully into any other dimension, and fade back out anywhere they please"

Then realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, I see how you did it. You used Kamui to move into another dimension, Tsukuyomi to place a genjutsu of this world over it, and then used izanami to make it into reality."

"Bingo" Naruto responded simply. little did Sasuke know that the Izanami was incapable of creating life, and Naruto had used Banbutsu Sozo for that part.

"Right, Naruto, I almost forgot, does your girlfriend have the raven summoning contract?" Sasuke asked hopefully

"Yeah, why?" Naruto responded knowingly.

"Because Itachi is a raven summoner too, and i was wondering if she could ask the raven summons where he is" Sasuke responded, his voice brimming with hope.

"Sasuke, you do know itachi is like a brother to me too, right? He helped me get basic supplies that the villagers refused me out of simple kindness. If it weren't for him, I would have died from starvation on several occasions. Unlike you, because of Kurimi and I's raven contract, I never lost touch with him. Of course I know where he is, in fact I could teleport us to visit with him now if you want, I'm sure that even if he was busy he would never pass up a chance to see his "Little Ducky head" as he would say." At that last comment, sasuke didn't know whether to be pissed, or elated. so he went with the middle ground, neutrally interested.

"No, I actually didn't know that. But, if we could go see him, I would really appreciate it" With that, Naruto wordlessly locked onto Itachi's position, and they were gone in a black vortex heading towards him moments afterwards.

END OF CHAPTER 7


End file.
